¿De Donde vienen los bebes?
by slipknot390
Summary: una pequeña pregunta de shippo, puede causar un gran embrollo fic de comedia disfrutenlo XD
1. Chapter 1

Hola, bueno esta es una historia de comedia que yo había hecho cuando iba en secundaria (ahora voy en la uni XD) la publique en otra página, pero ahora que me decidí a volver a continuar "mi pequeña fiera" quise volver a la vida esta historia, solo que esta es una versión mejorada. si veo que la historia gusta le hare continuación si no lo dejare como un oneshot, bueno disfrútenla.

Era un día normal en el sengoku el sol brilla, los pájaros cantan, las abejas zumban y todo estaba en paz…

_ABAJOO!

Bueno quizás no todo n_ñU

_maldita sea kagome ¿por qué hiciste eso?

_ Te lo merecías por pegarle a shippo, inuyasha! Mira el enorme chichón que le dejaste en la cabeza

_ fhe! se lo merecía – dijo inuyasha girando su rostro lleno de tierra a otro lado

Mientras tanto sango y miroku estaban de espectadores viendo toda la escena que se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina de todas las mañanas.

_ Claro que no perro tú fuiste el que me quito mi desayuno – grito shippo desde el hombro de kagome

_ el ramen es mío renacuajo! Y lo sabes bien

_ uuuyyy! Inuyasha eres un inmaduro – grito kagome

_cierto! – apoyo shippo

_a veces no puedo creer lo infantil que eres! Eres peor que un bebe – volvió a decir kagome

_ cierto! – reafirmo shippo

_mejor traigo a uno para que te enseñe modales

_ kagome….. – susurro shippo dudoso

_ dime shippo?

_ ¿de donde vienen los bebes? – pregunto shippo sin saber el enorme embrollo en que metió a kagome y a inuyasha

_pues….este vienen….de…inuyasha dile! – dijo kagome volteando a verlo

_yo? Yo por que?...emm.. Pues los bebes vienen de….mmmh…ellos salen de...sango! – todos giraron a ver a sango que se sonrojo por la pregunta

_¿quien yo?...este bueno pues….excelencia!

_ Veras shippo los bebes salen de cuando encuentras a una linda doncella y entonces tú la agarras y – pero en ese momento todos le dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

_COMO SE ATREVE A ENSEÑARLE ESA CLASE DE COSAS A UN NIÑO EXCELENCIA! – grito sango

_-NO LO CONVIERTAS EN UN PERVERTIDO COMO TU! – grito inuyasha

_ Pues él me pregunto (_)

_ oigan pero nadie me ha dicho de donde vienen los bebes! – grito shippo

_vienen de….el estomago de la mama! Listo a comer, ¿Quién Tiene hambre? – dijo kagome rápidamente tratando de cambiar el tema

_¿No espera y como llegan ahí? – pregunto shippo muy confundido

_llegan por…el papa! Listo! YO TENGO HAMBRE! – grito inuyasha

_no esperen no entiendo! _

_haber están confundiendo al pobre shippo, veras cuando una mama y un papa quieren tener un bebe ellos pues…llaman a la cigüeña

En esto todos caen estilo anime a excepción de sango y shippo

_este….sango segura que así va la historia n_ñU – pregunto kagome

_ ¿enserio? Entonces los adultos pueden llamar a la cigüeña siempre que quieran un bebe?

_ asi es – dijo sango

_ kagome te importaría darme un hermanito?

En ese momento todos lo vieron con unos ojos de plato

_QUE? – grito a kagome

_ Si mira yo podría cuidarlo y si lo que quieres es un papa podemos pedirle a koga que lo haga, no creo que se oponga

En ese momento inuyasha se puso de color rojo del puro coraje y se dispuso a abalanzarse y moler a golpes al pequeño kitsuke, pero rápidamente miroku lo sujeto de los brazos y lo inmovilizo para que no cometiera un acto homicida

_ENANO DEL DEMONIO! COMO TE ATREVEZ! SUELTAME MIROKU AHORA SI LO MATO! DI TUS ORACIONES RENACUAJO!

En eso shippo se asusto y corrió para ponerse a salvo en la espalda de kagome

_dije algo malo? – pregunto shippo inocentemente

Continuara…tal vez…

Se despide su amiga Slipknot390


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos gracias por sus comentarios n_n que bueno que les guste el fic, ojala y les guste este capitulo

Continuamos en que…..

_¡MIROKU SUELTAME! QUE ESE ENANO SE DE POR MUERTO

_¡abajo! – grito kagome

_ ¿Kagome por qué hiciste eso? – reclamo un enfadado hanyou

_cálmate inuyasha, no hay razón para que asesines a shippo – dijo kagome arrodillándose alado del hanyou

_ ¡no digas estupideces! No escuchaste lo que acaba de decir ¿o es que a caso quieres un hijo con koga? – dijo inuyasha viéndola de reojo

_¡¿acaso estás loco? – grito kagome

_inuyasha no me digas que tu quieres ser el papa – dijo shippo acercándose a donde estaba la parejita

A lo que ambos solo se sonrojaron y se quedaron de piedra, mirando cada uno para lado contrario.

_fhe! Que estupidez quien querría tener un hijo con una niña tan fea – dijo inuyasha aun sonrojado

_inu..ya..sha – dijo kagome con el ceño fruncido y sacando chispas del puro enojo – con que una niña tan fea ¿no?, ¡ABAJO!, ¡ABAJO!, ¡ABAJO!, ¡ABAJO!

Nuestro protagonista quedo con la cara enterrada en el suelo e incluso sacando humo del mismo impacto (XD)

_ hay dios estos dos nunca cambian – dijo sango con un sonoro suspiro

_ inuyasha ¿sigues con vida? – pregunto miroku arrodillándose junto a él, mientras kagome solo le daba la espalda con los brazos cruzados

_mmmh… - gimoteo el pobre hanyou, con su rostro aun bajo tierra

_tomare eso como un si

_oigan ¿significa que no tendré a mi hermanito? – pregunto shippo

_no te preocupes shippo, yo personalmente te conseguiré un hermanito – dijo miroku llevándose la mano al pecho

_ ¿de verdad? – pregunto shippo ilusionado

_ Por supuesto, yo me comprometo a poner todo mi empeño, hasta que consigas el hermano que tanto quieres – dijo miroku con un brillo de orgullo

_ aaah excelencia ¿cómo piensa conseguir un bebe? – dijo sango con una mirada fría

_me alegra que preguntes sango – de pronto miroku la sujeto por la cintura – voy a necesitar tu ayuda en esta tarea titánica, si estas dispuesta a cooperar conmigo sango, se que juntos podemos hacer realidad el sueño del pequeño shippo. No importa si tardamos días, semanas, meses. Estoy más que dispuesto a poner de mi parte por la felicidad de nuestro amigo ¿qué dices sango? – dijo miroku mientras le acariciaba suavemente el trasero

_ Qué, que digo….quiere saber lo que pienso su excelencia – dijo sango con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro

Minutos después….

_shippo ¿aun no despierta el monje miroku? – pregunto kagome entrando a la cabaña

_no y dudo que se despierta pronto después del mega combo que le dio sango, nunca creí que fuera tan agresiva

_ si es verdad creo que ahora si se le paso un poco la mano, ayúdame a cambiarle el vendaje

Continuara…

Se despide su amiga Slipknot390


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos n_n gracias por apoyar mi fic disculpen la demora acabo de terminar mis clases y ahora si tengo tiempo, pero gracias por tenerme paciencia XD les recuerdo que este fic lo escribí hace tiempo pero solo lo modifique un poco disfrútenlo

A la mañana siguiente todos continuaron emprendiendo su viaje, pero miroku se mantenía a una distancia segura de sango y no dejaba de observarla al mas mínimo movimiento de sango miroku se ponía en posición de defensa.

_¡miroku contrólate pareces loco! – le dijo un exasperado hanyou

_ ¡por supuesto que no! Antes creía que la maldición de mi mano seria la causante de mi muerte, pero después de la paliza que me dio sango no creo que sea tan malo morir así - dijo miroku con un sonoro suspiro

_ fhe! no sé cómo te dejas controlar tan fácil, eres patético – dijo el hanyou en tono de reproche

_ ¿Yo? Pues que yo recuerde no fui el único que comió tierra anoche

_ Pero eso es un hechizo! No puedo hacer nada al respecto

_ ¿estas diciendo que la señorita kagome no te da miedo?

_ fhe! por supuesto que no quien le tendría miedo a esa chiquilla grito… - pero no puedo terminar por que kagome le grito desde el otro lado

_ DIJISTE ALGO INUYASHA! – lanzándole una mirada de odio

_! no! ¡!Nada! ¡No he dicho nada! – dijo ocultándose de tras de miroku

Ella solo le lanzo una última mirada matadora y continúo su camino

_ si dices algo te asesino monje - dijo el hanyou adivinando la burla que le haría miroku puesto que se le veía en la cara las ganas echarse a reír

Mientras kagome caminaba murmuraba algo sobre los estúpidos hombres en especial los hanyou sin cerebro se detuvo súbitamente

_ se acercan un par de fragmentos!

_ y no solo eso sino que además huele a lobo – dijo inuyasha moviéndose alado de kagome pero antes de llegar a su objetivo alguien se paro sobre su cabeza

_ Hola

_joven koga – exclamo kagome

_ como estas preciosa, pasaba por aquí y decidí saludarte por cierto donde está el cara de perro

Pero antes de que continuara algo o alguien lo ataco casi incrustándole sus garras

_ ¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA ANIMAL?

_ cierra la boca lobo rabioso! Tu no tienes ningún derecho de venir aquí y menos para hablarle a kagome

_ y se puede saber ¿quién demonios eres tu para impedírmelo?

_ Pues fácil va a ser el padre de los hijos de kagome – exclamo inocentemente el pequeño shippo

En ese momento todos se quedaron de piedra, durante algunos segundos hasta que…..la bomba exploto

_¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE? DATE POR MUERTO ANIMAL! TE ATREVISTE A APAREARTE CON MI MUJER! ESE DERECHO SOLO ERA MIO!

Gritaba mientras se lanzaba a golpear a inuyasha

_ PERO QUE TE PASA LOBUCHO! ASI NO SON LAS COSAS

_JOVEN KOGA ESPERE ES UN MALENTENDIDO! – grito kagome

_ NO LO DEFIENDAS KAGOME, ESTE INFELIZ ME LAS PAGARA POR PREÑAR A MI HEMBRA! – grito koga furioso pero inuyasha le molesto este último comentario

_ CON UN DEMONIO QUE ELLA NO ES TU HEMBRA!– dijo inuyasha devolviéndole los ataques

_ ¿Qué le hiciste? De seguro te aprovechaste de ella en lo que estaba dormida verdad! – decía koga mientras lo atacaba

_¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

_ ¡O QUE DESEGURO LA TOMASTE POR LA FUERZA ADMITELO!

_ BAAASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grito kagome tan fuerte que los pájaros en la zona salieron volando

En ese momento todos se quedaron tiesos al escucharla gritar de esa manera

_ KOGA! No estoy embarazada y créeme que lo último que haría sería tener hijos con este cabezota que vez aquí – dijo kagome

_ OIE QUE TE PASA ¿POR QUE ME OFENDES?

_no te ofendo, después de todo nadie querría tener hijos con una niña tan fea ¿lo olvidas? – murmuro cruzándose de brazos

_ ¿sigues enojada por eso?

_ ¿tú qué crees?

_ aaaaah si ese es el problema, kagome le hagas caso a este imbécil yo con mucho gusto seré el padre de tus cachorros – dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura

_ ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER LOBO APESTOSO! – dijo mientras le acertaba un buen golpe en la mandíbula

_ ¿CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA BESTIA?

_ ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! DONDE TE ATREVAS SIQUIERA A TOCAR UN SOLO CABELLO DE ELLA TE MANDARE DERECHO AL INFIERNO!

_ vaya ya se puso celoso otra vez – exclamo sango a shippo que estaba en su hombro

_si, pero sabes hay algo que no entiendo - murmuro el pequeño shippo mientras hacia una pose de pensador

_ ¿qué cosa shippo?

_ koga menciono que inuyasha se había apareado con kagome ¿me podrían decir que es?

En ese momento la pelea entre inuyasha y koga se detuvo y se le quedaron viendo al pequeño shippo

_este…..bueno yo…. – dijo sango tratando de explicarse

_shippo lo que sango trata de decir es….. Es que…..que…. – tartamudeaba kagome

_ es que…..no sé cómo explicarle a un niño tan pequeño – suspiro sango

_ Amigos míos o pienso que la mejor manera de explicarle a shippo es con un buen ejemplo y yo personalmente me ofrezco de voluntario para esa ardua tarea

Todos se le quedaron viendo con una cara de (¬¬U)

_ sango quieres hacernos los honores – dijo inuyasha

_ será un placer – dijo sango mientras se doblaba las mangas lista para castigar la monje

_ ¡no! ¡No! Esperen si quieren con una imagen bastara ¡no! ¡nooooooo!

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, disculpen la tardanza de….bueno años jejeje la verdad es que no pensaba continuarlo pero luego me dije; que caray los comentarios han sido muy buenos conmigo n.n démosle otra oportunidad al fic jejeje espero que les guste si me siguen brindando su apoyo con mucho gusto lo seguiré más pronto :D

Era aproximadamente media noche mientras nuestro grupo favorito se encontraba alrededor de una fogata, era verano por lo que el calor era sumamente insoportable en esos momentos aunque realmente a nadie parecía importarle mucho eso, puesto que tenían otros problemas más importantes en que pensar, como por ejemplo miroku.

"creo que a sango ahora si se le paso la mano" musito kagome colocando un trapo húmedo en la frente de un monje inconsciente

Después de aquel encuentro sango se había ido echa una furia a dar un largo paseo y reflexionar un poco acerca de su vida, como por ejemplo _porque diablos se había enamorado de monje depravado. _

"khe! Ese monje libidinoso morirá antes de que su maldición haga el trabajo" musito inuyasha con los ojos cerrados y una expresión cansada en su rostro

Kagome dio un fuerte suspiro, después se levanto del suelo mientras se alisaba un poco la falda con las manos . necesitaba un poco mas de agua para colocarlo sobre el enorme chichón que tenia el monje en la cabeza, además un poco de brisa con este calor no le caería mal, lástima que el hanyou no estuviera de acuerdo con ella

"¿a donde crees que vas perra?" musito el hanyou con una expresión enojada en su rostro

"afuera! Necesito ir por mas agua y que te dije de llamarme perra" grito la miko mientras sujetaba fuertemente un mechón de cabello plateado

"suéltame muchacha! no vas a ir a ninguna parte"

Algo que había pasado desde que se fue koga, es que inuyasha no se despego ni un solo segundo de kagome, parecía estar nervioso y paranoico. Al punto en que necesitaba tener cierto contacto con ella por mas mínimo que fuera, ya sea una rodilla con otra o levemente el simple roce de los brazos.

"escucha inuyasha voy a salir y si no quieres que diga ya " sabes que" será mejor que me dejes"

Quién demonios se creía esa perra! Él era el macho alfa, nadie podía llevarle la contraria. Los inu-youkai eran sumamente dominantes con sus parejas, puesto que el objetivo principal de ellos siempre seria su bienestar. Así que si él decía que ella no debía salir juro por kami que la haría obedecer. Rápidamente se levanto coloco una pierna detrás de la miko y la empujo con el objetivo de que ella cayera al suelo. Claro que el la agarro en el aire y la coloco en el suelo de manera suave. Aun así todo fue demasiado rápido para la miko quien solo pudo mirarlo perpleja desde el suelo mientras el hanyou tenía levantaba una ceja y una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

"Ahora que me decía que ibas a usar la palabra que "yo ya sé cual"

"con un demonio! Suéltame baka!"

La miko comenzó a retorcerse bajo el hanyou. Claro que esto ocasionaba que hubiese mucha fricción entre ambos cuerpos. _Wow! Esto definitivamente no está bien_ pensó el hanyou mientras sentía que una parte de su anatomía estaba respondiendo al movimiento de la miko.

"perra deja de moverte" gruño de manera ronca y casi desesperada

Pero esa orden tuvo el efecto contrario, en vez de detenerse como esperaba que hiciera, kagome tuvo un ataque de ira al ser llamada perra nuevamente. Y comenzó a forcejear más fuerte aun con la esperanza de separarse y poder sentarlo hasta el centro de la tierra. El hanyou estaba sudando mientras trataba de limitar los movimientos de la joven.

"maldita sea deja de moverte" gruño el hanyou de manera ronca mientras pequeñas perlas de sudor se colocaban en su frente.

Tenía una serie de emociones estallando en su interior, por un lado su youkai se revelaba por la falta de sumisión por parte de su perra y también al sentir como su perra se retorcía bajo su cuerpo enviando escalofríos hasta su espina dorsal_ quiero hacerla mia!._ Inuyasha sin saber que hacer siguió sus instintos así que se inclino alado del cuello y dio una mordida leve pero firme, no suficiente para romper la piel, pero si lo suficiente como para dejar a kagome congelada por la impresión

"inu..inu…yasha que…" la miko no pudo terminar la frase ya que el hanyou comenzó a gruñir como queriendo dar a entender que se callara

Pasaron largos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos emitía un movimiento, mucho menos un sonido, poco a poco el hanyou fue recuperando el control y le dio una suave lamida a su cuello antes de separarse de ella y verla a los ojos.

kagome estaba sumamente confundida ya había tenido peleas con inuyasha antes pero nunca antes la había mordido. Claro no fue doloroso pero aun así, por alguna razón ella lo sintió como si fuese un acto demasiado íntimo, considerando que el chico de orejas de perro ni siquiera le gustaba llevar a shippo en su hombro mucho tiempo, según él; _no le gustaba tener demasiado contacto físico con nadie. _Mientras tanto el hanyou pensaba que estaría más que agradecido por cualquier interrupción en ese momento, la que fuera! Inclusive koga!...ok quizás no koga. trago saliva mientras trataba de explicar a su compañera el porqué de su comportamiento , pero, para ser honesto la verdad es que ni el mismo sabía que le pico. Por un momento su instinto se había apoderado_ de él ¿Qué demonios me impulso a hacer eso?_ Pensó el hanyou. sin embargo no pudo dejar de pensar de lo linda que se veía la miko bajo su cuerpo que se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo. Tenía el cabello de ébano esparcido por el suelo, sus mejillas levente rosadas, y sus labios rosas entre abiertos. Paso su mano por el suave y cremoso muslo de la miko, mientras comenzaba a acercarse, por una vez dejaría que sus instintos se hicieran cargo de él. comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro, Ya casi podía saborear los bellos labios de la miko

"KAGOMEEEEEE" se escucho un grito a lo lejos

Rápidamente el hanyou se separo como si el mismo contacto con la miko fuese fuego para él,

"kagome!" en ese momento entro e pequeño kitsuke con una mirada feliz en su rostro

"kagome encontré algunos peces para la cena ¿no es genial? ….¿Que pasa kagome estas bien pareces agitada?" la miko simplemente dio una sonrisa falsa mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire

"nnn…no …no es nada shippo solo que ya tenía mucha hambre eso es todo"

"aaaah bueno no te preocupes, traje muchos peces para la cena" dijo el kitsuke mientras desenvolvía un pequeño trapo en donde había colocado 5 peces de tamaño considerable.

" y tu porque estas tan rojo inuya…" no pudo terminar la pregunta por qué en eso recibió un golpe justo en la cabeza

"METETE EN TUS ASUNTOS ENANO DEL INFIERNO" grito sumamente enojado y aun mas rojo de lo que su pobre cara estaba dispuesto a soportar

"¿porque me pegas animal?! Si solo fue una simple pregunta" pregunto shippo con una pequeña lagrimita en su ojo mientras se sobaba la cabeza

"lo que pasa shippo es que inuyasha tratando de traer descendencia al mundo" dijo una voz secarrona, que resulto ser miroku con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro

Tanto inuyasha como kagome se pusieron del color del aori de inuyasha, ambos habían olvidado que el monje se encontraba en la misma habitación que ellos.

"cc..ccc…cuanto llevas despierto?" pregunto kagome sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones solo para hacer esa sencilla pregunta

"mmmmh…. Lo suficiente para ver que nuestro querido compañero ya es todo un homb…" no pudo terminar la frase por que el hanyou lo tomo del cuello de la túnica y comenzó a estrangularlo mientras lo zarandeaba de manera desesperada.

"SERÁ MEJOR QUE CIERRES LA BOCOTA MONJE SI NO QUIERES QUE USE MI COLMILLO DE ACERO PARA HACER QUE SEAS TÚ EL QUE NO TENGA DESCENDENCIA" gruño inuyasha mientras tenía una mirada avergonzada y furiosa en su rostro

Miroku debido a la falta de aire solo pudo asentir antes de caer al suelo de manera brusca. Una vez en el suelo recogió varias bocanadas de aire tratando de lograr que ingresara todo el oxigeno faltante a su cuerpo

"me largo de aquí! Y será mejor que no intentes salir muchacha si no quieres que arrastre tu problemático culo de regreso ¿entendiste?!" dijo el hanyou mientras se iba sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes, en especial kagome

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! ¿Me extrañaron? Espero que les guste la continuación, estaba inspirada jeje por favor no olviden mandarme sus comentarios con sugerencias y opiniones n_n

Al día siguiente las cosas aún se sentían tensas entre nuestro grupo favorito. Inuyasha tenía una mezcla entre vergüenza y enojo con miroku por haberlo descubierto en una situación muy embarazosa y a su vez sentía rencor con kagome por desafiarlo la noche anterior. Kagome se sentía desconcertada por inuyasha y su arranque de "vampirismo", además aun sentía la mirada burlona de miroku en su nuca aunque ella no voltease a verlo sabía que así era.

Sango estaba molesta por que sabía que algo había pasado en el grupo, sin embargo cuando se atrevió a preguntar miroku, kagome e inuyasha gritaron a la vez; _**¡NADA!**_ Así que se conformó con no volver a tocar el tema. El único que parecía ajeno a la situación era el pequeño kitsuke que simplemente se dedicaba a comer su paleta sobre el lomo de kirara completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba con los adultos. Sin embargo hubo algo que llamo su atención al punto que su preciado caramelo paso a segundo plano por un momento.

"¿kagome que es eso?"

"¿Qué es que shippo?"

"eso que tienes en el cuello" dijo al tiempo que saltaba sobre el hombro de la colegiala y quitaba su espeso cabello del hombro para tener una mejor visibilidad.

"eeeehh…..no…se…de que estas hablando jeje" respondió con un pequeño tic de nerviosismo en su ojo

"¿kagome te lastimaste acaso? Déjame ver, quizás necesites que te curen" dijo sango mientras se acercaba a auxiliar a la colegiala

"nn..no sango jeje de verdad estoy bien, es solo emm…un piquete de mosco ¡SI, ESO ES!" inmediatamente de su declaración se escuchó un gruñido proveniente de inuyasha. Al parecer consideraba "ofensivo" el que su marca fuera declarada por la de un mosquito. Sin embargo kagome le devolvió una mirada letal prometiendo un_ Osuwari_ si no se callaba.

"¿kagome porque esta marca huele a inuyasha?" pregunto inocentemente shippo, sin saber que su declaración dejaría fríos a todos a excepción de miroku que ya había sido golpeado muchas veces en el transcurso de estos días por lo que se dedicó a mirar el cielo como si el no supiese nada de la vida.

"ii…inu…yasha…..tu….. ¿Le hiciste esa marca a kagome?" pregunto sango como si estuviese viendo a alguien que le acaba de salir una segunda cabeza. Inuyasha por otro lado solo desvió la mirada acompañado de un típico "khe".

"!ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA!" dijo sango antes de sacar su boomerang y lanzándolo directamente hacia el hanyou, lo cual agarro desprevenido a todos en especial a kagome que jamás había visto a su amiga actuar de esa manera (a menos que fuera miroku)

El hanyou esquivo fácilmente el ataque, sin embargo no se esperó el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo que le dio sango que estaba más que dispuesta a darle la paliza de su vida.

"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?! ¡¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA?!" grito el hanyou enfurecido, mientras trataba de detener los ataques sin lastimar a su compañera de viaje.

"tu…tu... ¡Miserable, maldito, egoísta, cerdo!" exclamo la exterminadora mientras continuaba su ataque.

"¿sango que pasa?" pregunto kagome totalmente sorprendida

"¡insensible, idiota, canalla!" continuo gritando

"sanguito quizás quieras explicarnos un poco más que eso" dijo miroku cansado de la falta de información que sango estaba dando

"¡tu…tu….. Abusaste de ella!" dijo sango furiosa con una mirada de odio puro hacia el hanyou

"¡¿QUE?!"Gritaron todos a excepción de shippo que no estaba muy seguro de entender

"¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO LOCA?! Yo jamás le he hecho nada de eso a kagome" dijo el hanyou ofendido mientras mostraba los colmillos

"inuyasha contrólate no es necesario que le faltes el respeto a sango" dijo miroku con una mirada seria, al parecer no le gustó mucho el término "loca" para referirse a la futura madre de sus hijos.

"¡khe!"

"ahora sango explícanos ¿Por qué crees que inuyasha le hizo algo a la señorita kagome?" pregunto miroku mientras volteaba a ver a sango

Sango tomo unas respiraciones extra para calmar su coraje, se armó de un poco de valor para comenzar a explicarse, claro sin quitar la mirada de odio hacia el hanyou.

"vera la aldea de los exterminadores nos enseñaban hábitos de comportamiento de los youkai como una manera de conocer mejor a nuestro enemigo y sacar provecho de sus debilidades, hace mucho leí acerca de una marca que se hace alado del cuello después del apareamiento youkai, una vez que estos han encontrado sus compañeros de vida, la marca es imborrable y le advierte a los otros youkai que la hembra en cuestión no está disponible, por lo que el apareamiento se lleva a cabo con la finalidad d que la hembra lleve por completo con el olor del macho"

Todo mundo se quedó en silencio después de las palabras de sango, kagome no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, su quijada estaba completamente abierta al igual que sus ojos. Todas las miradas de pronto pasaron al hanyou que simplemente se negó a mirarlos. Mantenía una expresión tranquila con los ojos cerrados.

"¿eso quiere decir que inuyasha a elegido a kagome como compañera de vida?" pregunto shippo

Nadie contesto, mucho menos el hanyou que aún se mantenía en la misma posición sin intenciones de mover un musculo

"y bien inuyasha ¿qué tienes que decir al respecto?" pregunto miroku mientras se acercaba unos pasos

"¡khe! Yo no me aparee con esa perra y ni quien quisiera hacerlo de todos modos" dijo inuyasha abriendo los ojos y dándole una mirada de muerte a sango

Fue en ese momento que kagome cerro la boca de golpe superando el shock inicial, (claro ¿por qué iba a querer aparearse con ella? Después de todo él tenía a su queridísima kikyo) pero aun así lo dijo de manera tan seca que casi parecía que la idea le parecía repugnante y por si fuera poco acababa de llamarla perra ¡DE NUEVO! Kagome sintió que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero se negó a dejarlas salir, no iba a darle la satisfacción a ese idiota de verla llorar. Se sintió tan tonta, tan….sin valor. Ella realmente quería a ese idiota! Ella siempre lo cuidaba cuando se hacía alguna herida, ella siempre estuvo para el a pesar de que sabía que él se iría al infierno con su queridísima muerta algún día, ¡joder! Ella hasta la vida estaría dispuesta a dar por él.

Nunca se sintió tan humillada, tan tonta y tan despreciada. Cerró sus puños con fuerza mientras se acercaba a nuestro protagonista, le dio una mirada desafiante y entonces se escuchó un ruido sordo.

Todo mundo se quedó callado y casi tan sorprendidos como cuando sango grito a los cuatro vientos que inuyasha y kagome habían tenido intimidad. Kagome la dulce y tierna kagome que no mataba ni a una mosca, acababa de darle al hanyou una bofetada tan fuerte que su rostro presento una marca roja casi de inmediato. Nadie podía creer esto, normalmente kagome le diría osuwari como de costumbre pero parecía que esta vez realmente la había herido con sus comentarios.

"¡cómo te atreves idiota! ¡Yo tampoco quisiera pasar mi vida a lado de un cretino como tú! Y si soy tan repugnante me iré a mi época y no volverás a verme jamás" dicho esto se echó a correr sin dirección alguna.

Corrió y corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, se dio varios tropezones pero no le importaba quería estar lejos, lo más lejos posible de ese idiota. Y pensar que las palabras de sango casi le hicieron creer que el hanyou la quería, pero cielos que equivocada estaba. Cuando finalmente se quedó sin energías se sentó en la raíz de un árbol con la respiración agitada tratando de tranquilizarse.

Se apoyó en la base del árbol y se sentó en posición fetal, que tonta había sido al albergar esperanzas, siempre terminaba con el corazón roto.

"soy una estúpida" dijo kagome en un suspiro

"¿Por qué lo dice kagome-sama?" dijo una voz proveniente de la nada

Kagome levanto la cabeza y sintió un piquete en la mejilla derecha por lo que la aplasto con la palma de su mano, para ver a la pulga mioga con su cuerpo completamente aplanado.

"¿mioga qué haces aquí?"

"simplemente vine a ver al amo inuyasha, me encontraba por aquí cerca y detecte su aroma, ademas ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me alimente de la deliciosa sangre de mi amo, pero dígame señorita kagome ¿Qué hace usted aquí sola?"

"nada mioga simplemente me voy a mi época y no volveré jamás"

"¿Cómo? Usted no puede irse! ¿Acaso quiere vernos a todos muertos a manos del amo inuyasha?!" exclamo con terror la pulga mientras daba saltos tratando de enfatizar su punto.

"¿de qué hablas? ¿Por qué dices eso?"

"¿kagome-sama es consciente de las obligaciones que conlleva ser la compañera de vida de un inu-youkai?"

"¿que?...¿espera pero?...¿cómo lo sabes?" Pregunto kagome confundida

"pude olerlo desde lejos, el amo inuyasha ya ha planteado su reclamación sobre ti, escucha kagome si un inu-youkai se aparta de su compañera de vida estos se vuelven agresivos por no decir homicidas."

"lamento decepcionarte pero él lo dijo muy claro, nadie querría estar conmigo mucho menos el" menciono kagome mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba para otro lado

"¿de verdad dijo esa mentira? Kagome-sama debes saber que la reclamación de un inu-youkai no se toma a la ligera, ellos no marcan a cualquier hembra solo porque si, tienen que estar completamente seguros de que ella es la indicada puesto que es con esa persona que pasaran el resto de sus vidas y en el momento que ellas mueran ellos simplemente se dejaran morir"

"mioga tranquilo esta no es ese tipo de marca, sango dijo que para que inuyasha me marque necesitaríamos haber….emmm..." kagome se sonrojo sin saber cómo decir "aparearse" e inuyasha en la misma oración.

"kagome-sama a veces un youkai hace una pre-marca antes de llevarse a cabo el ritual de apareamiento, esto sucede cuando el youkai que tiene demasiados enemigos, sabe que no debe marcar a la hembra puesto que está prácticamente queda embarazada después del ritual y sería sumamente riesgoso, por lo que establece una pre-marca para hacerle saber a los machos del lugar que ella no está disponible."

Kagome se quedó sin palabras al oír eso, ya no sabía que creer así que simplemente se puso a la defensiva.

"eso es ridículo, además inuyasha ya me hizo saber que mi presencia le resulta repugnante de todos modos "

"escuche kagome-sama no sé qué motivo habrá tenido mi amo para querer demostrar que usted no es importante pero cualquier youkai le sabría decir que usted ya nunca más le es indiferente. Cuando se elige a la compañera de vida es porque el youkai está completamente seguro de que son almas gemelas, en especial los demonios perro que son los más fieles y sobreprotectores con sus parejas. Probablemente mi amo últimamente no se despega de usted y siempre quiere tener algún contacto físico con usted por más leve que sea ¿no es así?"

Kagome se quedó en shock, eso era exactamente lo que inuyasha había estado haciendo desde hace días.

"nn…nno es verdad! Además él se la pasa ofendiéndome! Se la pasa gritando; "¿perra ven aquí?, ¿perra a dónde vas? ¿Perra no te muevas?" dijo kagome haciendo una voz grave tratando de hacer su mejor imitación de inuyasha

"¡eso es maravilloso! Se ve que el amo la quiere mucho" exclamo emocionado la pulga, mientras kagome lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Por qué actúas como si me dijera algo lindo?"

"kagome-sama el amo inuyasha es un youkai perro, ellos usan el término "perra" para referirse de manera afectuosa a las hembras de su especie, pero solo específicamente a las que han elegido como compañeras de vida."

Kagome no sabía que decir, ya no estaba segura de que creer, por un lado inuyasha le dijo esas cosas tan horribles y por el otro mioga le dijo que inuyasha la quería con ella para toda la vida ¿podrá ser? No tuvo mucho tiempo para meditarlo puesto que se escuchó un gran estruendo seguido de árboles cayendo como si una bola demoledora los hubiera impactado. Kagome se estremeció y se levantó rápidamente del suelo a lo lejos se escuchó un; ¡KAGOME CORRE! Proveniente de uno de sus amigos sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo de reaccionar porque inuyasha rápidamente apareció enfrente de ella, con los ojos rojos y las marcas purpuras a ambos lados de sus mejillas, se veía muy molesto además de peligroso, probablemente ayudara el hecho de que sus garras ahora eran del doble de tamaño, se giró hacia ella con una mirada fiera y decidida mientras gruñía de manera suave y letal;

"¡MIA!"

Continuara…..


End file.
